unyielding_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hectrac Industries
Hectrac Industries A Highly Advanced Experimental Weapons Division Firm. Led by Schefus Hectrac & Eyslely Hectrac who uses both Robotics & Cybernetics as core developments within the Industry. Most or if not all technology developed by this Industry requires a high training in order to use due to both the potent and deadly physical demand on the users to understand how to use them along with the sealed biometic locks to prevent equipment from being copied and/ or stolen. History Hectrac Industries began small just like any Company does, roots heavily in advancing the field of technology and cybernetics as a primary goal. Along the way many advancements gave way to A.I (Artificial Intelligence) that can be added to mechanized bodies along with robotics made them possible warmachines. Schefus's war department was very thin in its early days beginning with outdated tanks outfitted with the A.I they where limited, but soon he upgraded away from treaded vehicles, or wheeled vehicles as they had major limitations. This gave way to Crawler and Insectoid based mechanisms that could carry the body faster then treaded or wheeled vehicles could. This gave through to his advancement of the Syder Series, Automated Series and Sentoids. For over five hundred years after he would constantly improve his robotics, cybernetics and weapons to help armies across the galaxy. In the later years during the battle of Che'fekar, a planetary battle which most of the world was in complete chaos, Schefus was able to push back the tides of war bringing the warlords of this world to their knees for the overlord repairing the peace that they used to have. Afterwords he gained a slight cult following due to his ability to create robots who not only could fight but had a mind of their own. Many times have Schefus and his industries have been called to help out many civilizations. What brings the information to present time was the battle of Ujek, a world under attack from creatures from under its own surface who wanted to destroy any surface drewlers. The fight lasted nearly two weeks, Schefus was out numbered but technology would prevail as he killed the leader of the creatures causes the rest to panic, but he was not to let them go as he crushed their forces on the surface something changed. With the Underlings withdrawn underground and they have surrendered Schefus was able to pull his forces out of the planet. Exseus Program To manage and work all of schefus's production from the armors, weapons and vehicles under his industry decorated and or promising soldiers/aero pilots are prompted with the opportunity to take part in the Exseus Program. This Program focus's on the use and management of all Hectrac Industry based equipment. Though one would think it would be easy to use most of the tools Hectrac Industries uses, but due to the highly advanced and extreme powerful nature of the devices created within the labs and factories. They are both mind and body straining due how the devices connect to the user, weapons and armor are biologically data locked to the DNA of a particular person and will only work with someone who knows how to operate these along with ability to predict what the user needs to do during battle. Smart weapons in a sense, same with the vehicles they can help better predict the users intentions with the device and allow them complete control of the accuracy of the product. In this program the user is trained both mentally and physically at extremes to help cultivate the mind to understand past the normal point to use the "6th sense" of the mind. Those unfit or not DNA locked to the devices will not be able to operate it or, it may malfunction and activate the security measure on the casing which will cause electrical shock or burns. Hectrac Industries Database